Mobile devices are sometimes equipped with a mapping application which allows visual representations of a geographic area to be displayed on a display screen of such devices. Such mapping applications may, among other things, display street maps and/or topographic maps and may provide navigational assistance such as a route planner for travelling by vehicle, foot and/or public transit.
Some mapping applications may allow geospatial data identifiers, such as pushpins, which identify geospatial data to be displayed on a map. Geospatial data includes data which is related to geographic and/or spatial information. By way of example, geospatial data may pertain to a location of a feature, which may be natural or constructed. Such features may include, for example, objects, businesses, or structures. By way of example, latitude and longitude coordinates are a form of geospatial data.
The functionality of other applications on a mobile device may be enhanced by permitting the other applications to access one or more functions which are provided by the mapping application.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.